Leek
Leek is a friend of Link created by a writer for the series that wasn't originally intended for SuperSpy Luigi. He was created for humorous posts including the Wind Waker HD. Leek is a secondary protagonist in SuperSpy Luigi. Description Age: 13 1/8 Gender: None Species: Hylian Affiliations: SuperSpy Agency, Guild of Fishmen, The Malo Cult, The Midnight Crew, Pajanimals, Homeworld: The Great Sea, New Hyrule Signature Colors: Blue/Orange Favorite Color: Blorange Friends: Everyone in GameWorld except Medli. First Appearance: 'Wii U posts including the Writers of ''SuperSpy Luigi (2013) Personality Leek is a bit of a pacifist, however is not afraid to get his hands dirty if he needs to.He tends to think with his soul rather than his brain. He tries to be friends with everyone, except if they hurt people he cares about. History If you're talking about literal history, his origin is from Wind Waker HD posts on Miiverse from user KinglyCarlos12. His Super Spy Luigi history begins in during the events of The Minish Cap, where Vaati, predicted his demise, and thus, created his Leek as his offspring to carry his legacy. However, his spirit remained dormant until the events of The Wind Waker. Quotes "Hiyaa!!!" "I love Pingu!" "My face hurts." "All hail tiny with a bun!" "Come on!" "Your days of donuts are numbered, Jimmy! Prepare to face the dwight!" "Gotta go last!" "Papa Vaaati, I brought your Grilled Cheese soup!" Themes '''Malo Mart Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vISBI_C_bJw Pixel Feret: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wcE9qUdsPY&list=PLfXxSQvWgUhdJLi4Di8YTOZOxOscBRnWI&index=2 Regular Dirty: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7zYQQauyD0 Abilities Interactions Luigi: '''Leek Thinks Luigi is a cool guy, but he thinks his mustache gives off bad vibes. '''Lakitu: '''Lakitu is Leek's boss, so he begrudgingly listens to him. He ensures that he screws up missions he doesn't like. '''Filia: '''Leek finds Filia attractive, but has more interest in Zelda. He thinks shes good at her job, like everyone else. '''Link: '''He finds Link as a great HERO, AGENT, and SWORDSMAN! He thinks this because they are basically the same. '''Bill Cipher: '''He sees Bill Cipher as a giant Cool Ranch Dorito, so he does not see him as much as a threat. 'Valentine: '''Leek has never been shown interacting with Valentine directly, but they have been implied to have dated for a short time. '''Game Grumps: ' Leek and the Game Grumps have always been good friends. They watch Pingu together on a weekly basis. '''Kirby: '''Leek is very intrested on the origin of Kirby and the Popo race. He ocasionally studies Kirby while he sleeps. '''Pikachu: Leek tends to forget about Pikachu, as he has no relation to the Letter L. His main name for Pikachu is Little Yellow Thing. Vaati: ''' '''Leek's Mother: Aryll: Illeen: When Leek met Illeen, it was love at first sight. He describes her as "A beautiful majestc creature that brings rainbows and Teletubbies to his heart. When he found out who she really was (A genderbend of Link) He still thought of her as an inspiring person. Trivia *In Suits, Leek is the Acorn, which is a German card Suit. Gallery LEEKY.png|Leek as a Child. teletubbies-ape-monella-grande-wpcf_970x545.jpg|Leek's Desktop WoodThingy.png|Leek's basic Wood Sword, similar to the one in Minecraft. unnamed (1).png|Leek wants to be a Heir? Let him be a Heir. i6gew.png|Leek's Minecraft Skin, as seen in Minecrap blue_link_grudge_by_pheonixmaster1-d49q1sj.png|Leek, If he were to ever wear a tunic